


Distractions

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Clothed Sex, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: Will Mondo ever be able to study without being distracted? Probably not.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Distractions

It was like clockwork for the two of them. Attend class, go home, study, and be in awe of each other. Before Taka, Mondo was unable to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. For him, there was always an abundance of distractions around. 

And then came Taka. For a while, his studying improved. He was able to concentrate under the guidance of the hall monitor, and his grades greatly exceeded his own expectations. He was in a great place until one afternoon he found himself getting lost in a trance watching Taka, and then from then on it was as if he was worse-off than before. He was hyper-aware of his obsession with his friend and it drove him crazy. 

Taka never seemed too bothered by it, the prefect most likely attributed it to the classes getting more and more difficult during their last semester. Mondo though knew exactly what it meant and he was _terrified_. How in the world would a perfect, goody-two-shoes like Taka ever return his feelings of infatuation? Was he cursed for the rest of his life to be tortured during every study session and watch his grades slip back from their short-lived glory? 

_Yes_ , he thought to himself as he watched Taka bite his lip slightly, his brows furrowed in concentration. “I need some air,” he excuses himself and leaves Taka alone to ponder over a difficult open-ended essay question, and grabs his bottle of water from his bedside table. He took a few generous sips and watched Taka scribble down some notes with his pencil. 

It was a domestic feeling in a way, to allow someone in his dorm room besides the occasional visits from his brother and friends. It was like a secret. No one else joined them, and for a couple of hours every day, the two would have this secret meeting. Mondo was snapped out of his thoughts when Taka turned around to check on him. 

“Are you feeling alright, Mondo?” he questioned, somewhat concerned. Mondo shakes his head. 

“‘M fine. No worries,” the biker replies and shuffles back over to the desk to sit next to Taka. He glances over at the shorter man’s lap and notices a slight tremble in his leg. He gestures vaguely to the movement. “Are _you_?”

Taka slaps a hand over his leg. “Yes, it must be my concentration, that’s all.” Mondo raises an eye but politely declines any further questioning. He wonders if Taka is nervous. He looks over to the workbook and notices some scribbling, some notes, and whatever else Taka had jotted down. It almost seems like he’s distracted. He sighs and grabs his own workbook. How the hell was he supposed to get anything done now that both of them were struggling to some capacity? 

“Let’s take a break, yeah?” he offers, and Taka nods obediently. He closes his own workbook and sits up straight, turning his chair around to face Mondo. The biker eyes him over, unsure of what he’s doing. “Uh, Taka?”

“Yes?”

“‘S there somethin’ on yer mind?” The corner of Taka’s mouth twitches. 

“Perhaps,” he replies curtly and takes a moment to scan Mondo’s face. “Have you ever had feelings for someone before? Romantic ones?” Mondo blinks. _How the fuck did he know?_

“I, what?! How did you- I never said anything, what-” Mondo blurts out and Taka gives him a funny look. 

He chuckles awkwardly before continuing. “I didn’t think it was obvious, was it? I’m sorry, ya prob’ly think it’s weird or some shit.” He groans and looks back towards the workbook, feeling his heart sink a bit. That must be what’s making him nervous, he’s _uncomfortable_. 

Mondo plans on standing up and calling it a day but is stopped by a hand on his leg. He looks up, and his nervous eyes meet the softest, most concerned doe-eyes ever. He practically melts. “Mondo, you’ve lost me.” 

The biker pales. He just outed himself for no reason. Taka didn’t know? What was this conversation for then? He stammers for a mere moment before Taka begins again. 

“Do you perhaps have romantic feelings for me?” Mondo doesn’t look up. The hall monitor lets go of his leg and sits up again. “I don’t know why you feel nervous, it’s only me.”

Mondo groans lightly and looks up at him, his face tinted red. “It’s ‘cause it’s you, Taka.” The hall monitor blinks at him. Mondo sighs and leans forward as if he could explain things better by being even closer to Taka, which is a bad move on his part as his eyes are distracted by Taka’s soft yet intense facial features. He looks away to continue.

“Yer too good for me. It’s not realistic, and ya don’t see anyone in that way,” he explains. 

“Who said I don’t have an interest in anyone?” 

Mondo shrugs. “Ya don’t ever talk about that sort of thing, or seem bothered by anythin’.” 

The prefect hums in response. “That’s not entirely true. I do have feelings, and a person of interest for my affections.” 

Mondo winces. Great, now he’s going to have to hear about the asshole Taka’s fallen for. Maybe it’ll help him get over his crush, or maybe he’ll end up with a broken hand. Only time will tell. 

“So why don’t ya just tell them already?” Mondo grumbles. 

“I’ve been trying, but I did not think that the conversation would end up quite like this.” 

That catches Mondo’s attention, and he snaps his head up. Just _what_ is he implying? He’s messing with him, isn’t he?

“Don’t fuckin’ mess with me,” he snaps. “‘S not funny.” 

Taka shakes his head. “Have you ever known me to ‘mess with’ you?”

Mondo feels his skin prickle. “I need to hear ya say it properly.” 

“I have romantic feelings towards you, Owada. I like you- in that way.” 

Taka barely chokes out that last part before Mondo lunges forward and scoops him up in a bear-hug. He’s buried his face in the shoulder of the raven-haired man and doesn’t seem keen on letting go just yet. Taka squeaks and grabs back at him awkwardly, unsure what to do with his hands. He fists at the fabric of Mondo’s t-shirt and lets Mondo hold him. Moments pass that feel like forever and Mondo’s grip softens and he lets go of Taka. The prefect stares at him with a shocked and flustered expression. Mondo looks back at him with a stupid expression on his face. 

“So, yeah? Ya do?” Taka nods again. 

Mondo sighs in relief and leans forward, resting his forehead against Taka’s. “Thank god,” he whispers, and when he opens his eyes he sees Taka peering back at him. His heart jumps. He didn’t realize how close he had allowed his face to get. He has half a mind to pull away and apologize, but another part of him is screaming that this is his first and only chance to make a move. The adrenaline he feels continues to surge and so does he. 

It’s a small movement, but even Taka registers it. The slight tilt of his head, the lean of his body. Taka allows it. Their lips meet briefly, soft and sweet. And so he leans in again, and again, and again until they both get lost in the feeling of their lips pressing together, the new sensation riveting. 

Mondo pulls Taka onto his lap and leans back in his chair. Taka straddles his hips and continues kissing him, humming contently when Mondo licks at his lip and starts sucking gently. He feels a gentle tug at his bottom lip- Mondo’s teeth grazing over his lip and he shudders from head to toe. Mondo groans and wraps his arms around Taka’s waist, pulling him closer. The kiss is more desperate now, slow-paced but passionate. Taka’s hands find their way to Mondo’s shoulders and he squeezes them as they kiss, snaking his arms around his back and wrapping them around the back of his neck, pulling himself closer. 

Mondo groans and pushes Taka’s hips down, causing the hall monitor to grind his hips over his own. Taka gasps into the kiss and Mondo takes advantage, slipping a tongue past his lips to deepen their kiss. He pushes Taka’s hips down again and hisses before pulling his mouth apart from Taka’s allowing them both to breathe properly. 

He opens his eyes and watches Taka wipe his mouth, his eyes glossy and face flushed. His heart swells and he can feel the blood pumping furiously. He swallows a nervous lump in his throat. 

“D’ya mind if I move us? It’s cramped here,” he whispers. Taka nods, out of breath and Mondo grabs him by his thighs and picks him up, their chests flush. Taka yelps and wraps his arms around his abdomen tightly, only letting go when he feels his back hit the mattress. Mondo crouches above him, peering down at him as he cages him in on his bed. He leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “‘S this okay?” Taka nods and the biker hums. 

He kisses him again, slowly at first and then desperately once more. He leans down, caging Taka in between his body and the mattress, and gives a slow, experimental grind of his hips. Taka’s breath hitches in his throat and Mondo continues slowly, and then rhythmically. He feels Taka’s hand tug at his hair, the other squeezing his shoulder as he gasps and grunts with the motions. 

Mondo continues, this time grabbing at Taka’s hips to pull them up against his own. Taka feels faint, the sensations and sight overwhelming him. He feels heated and caged in the best way possible and arches his back begging for more friction. 

A calloused hand finds its way under his shirt and snakes up his chiseled abdomen to ghost over his nipple. He gasps and rolls his hips in response. This earns a satisfied groan from Mondo. The larger man repeats the motion before pulling the shirt up and pressing his mouth around the perked nipple. He gives a light lick to the skin and then starts an assault, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

Taka squirms under him, letting out some delightful whimpers that urge Mondo to continue. The biker squeezes the other nipple giving it some attention and Taka’s head is thrown back against the pillows, his eyes shut tightly. Mondo watches him, his chest and groin feeling heat. He’s never made anyone feel this good before. It was intoxicating. He wanted to see more of it. 

He pulls his mouth off Taka’s nipple and kisses him again and swallows a quiet groan. With his other hand, he trails over Taka’s skin and rests his hand above the waistband of the hall monitor’s briefs. He just about slips his hand past the waistband when a surprisingly strong hand grips his wrist. 

“Wait,” Taka chokes out, panting lightly. “I am not prepared for anything more.” 

Mondo ducks his head, embarrassed. “Right, yeah. Sorry.” He pulls his hand away from the waistband and caresses the other’s face instead. “‘S this fine?” 

Taka nods. “We can continue like before.” 

The biker grins and kisses him again. He sucks on Taka’s lip and grinds his hips again, his hands going back to hold the other’s hips to hold him tightly. He hears a relieved sigh under him and continues the pace. Grinding slowly and methodically, he pulls away from the kiss and buries his face in the crook of Taka’s neck. Taka grabs at his shirt and starts rolling his hips in response letting out soft and silent moans and gasps here and there. Mondo swears he might just finish on the spot, as embarrassing as that would be.

Taka bucks his hips up and that surprises him. Mondo digs his fingers into the meat of his hips and bites down gently on the exposed skin of Taka’s shoulder. Taka gasps and the hand on his shirt tugs on the fabric. 

“ _Ahhn, Mondo_ …” the prefect breathes. It goes right to Mondo’s cock. 

So in response he licks over the bite and presses his lips to it, mouthing at the slightly raw skin now. He moves up to Taka’s neck and continues, nipping lightly at the skin on the side of his neck to start suckling and licking at the new spot. 

The movements from Taka intensify, the lazy rolling of his hips now feels purposeful and passionate. He’s pushing his hips back into Mondo’s hands, egging him on. Mondo obliges and focuses back on their movement, rutting his hips against Taka’s. 

He can feel Taka’s pants against his ear and hair, the sound getting more and more hectic. Mondo doesn’t blame him. He himself feels on the edge of coming undone. 

Mondo groans and with a little extra effort pushes them both to their limit. Taka moans, his breathing shaky, and finishes. Mondo’s dick throbs at the knowledge of this and follows suit, his hips stuttering and chasing orgasm. He feels Taka shudder underneath him and grabs his hand, squeezing it as they both lay there. 

Mondo takes a moment to roll off of Taka to allow them to catch their breaths, the hall monitor hadn’t said anything but he was suddenly very aware of how close they were and how heavy he must be on top of his body. 

He glances at Taka and his eyes meet red again. The prefect smiles. 

“That was nice.” Mondo nods. “But I think we should eventually discuss what this means.” The biker groans. _Of course._

He wraps an arm around Taka and pulls him into his chest. “D’ya wanna start going out with me?” He feels the hall monitor nod against his chest. 

“Yes, I would like to.”

His heart swells and he kisses the top of his boyfriend's head. Maybe he won’t be as distracted anymore now that his feelings are known. Who’s he kidding, it’s only going to get more difficult from here.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for part 2


End file.
